The lost gem
by yutch.mathes
Summary: Naruto has been banished after the retrieval mission and thought he had nowhere to go until the hokage told him his mothers alive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Yutch here and this is my new story, it's just an idea I've been having and I hope you all like it I don't own Naruto or Steven universe.

The lost gem

All Naruto could see was the endless blue ocean all around him from his boat why was he sailing a boat alone in the middle of the ocean? Because sometimes life can kick you where it hurts.

...flashback...

"What the hell do you mean I'm banished!" shouted Naruto outraged from what he was just told. He just got back from a accomplishing his mission to retrieve his teammate sasuke who tried to direct to the snake sannin orochimaru, the mission almost cost the team there lives and naruto had to fight him with a little help from the fox.

He had just been cleared out of the hospital and was currently talking the the hokage tsunade and his surrogate grandmother who unfortunately was giving him bad news.

"I'm sorry naruto but while you were recovering the council had a meeting" said tsunade with a pained expression "they found out about you using the kyuubi's chakra to fight and beat the last uchiha and believe your to dangers to stay in the village" she said at the verge of tears "they did this without me knowing and by the time I found out it was already to late. I'm so sorry naruto"

All naruto could door was star at her crying form trying to contemplate what was happening, after everything he's done they still hate him why? He didn't ask for this fox but there still expecting him to do bad. But he couldn't do much now can he but find comfort for the women in front of him.

"It's alright granny I'm not angry with you it was out of your hands" he said walking around to her.

tsunade turns to hug him after a moment they separate "so what happens now?" asked Naruto.

tsunade takes a breath "you'll have today to pack all your things before you are escorted outside of the lands borders and after that your on your own" she said in a sad tone.

"but where will I go?" asked Naruto.

tsunade waited to say this next part carefully "to your mother"

Naruto was confused "my mom? shes dead old hag"

smiling at the insult she would miss before answering "at first I thought so to but after your banishment was decided I looked around and found some information left behind by the third"

Naruto was confused by this news "the old man?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes apparently your father left behind a letter with details about your mother"

"my dad, Who his he?" said Naruto wanting to know the truth.

Tsunade thinks for a moment and decides it's the best time to tell him sense there was no point hiding it anymore "Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage" she said waiting for the boys reaction.

Naruto for his part was shocked his dad was the fourth? and the one who sealed the fox in him, at first he didn't believe her but when he thought about it he did look like him a lot but why? didn't he know how the villagers would act?

"I know it my be shocking and it brings more questions but jest know as the hokage he had to protect the village and couldn't ask such a thing from another family. And as a father it was the most difficult thing he ever did" said tsunade seeing the look on his face,

Naruto understood, he wouldn't want anyone els to suffer like he did "It's ok granny I don't hate him for it but I would still punch him hard if he was here"

"And I'm shore he would understand" she said agreeing with the idea.

"But where is mom, and why did she leave?" asked Naruto wondering if he really was abandoned but inside he was happy there was still family somewhere.

Tsunade sighs "I dont know all I do know is what Sarutobi learned from his investigation along with other info left by your father about her whereabouts"

"and?" he asked.

The hokage pulls out a file "It's all here, or at lest what he could find. You can us it to find all the answers to your questions"

Naruto reached his arm to his chest "So where am I going?"

Tsunade looks at a sheet from the file "According to this your going out side the elemental nations but to the out side world they call it the Bermuda triangle"

"The Bermuda triangle, that's weird" Naruto said confused.

"Indeed, and apparently we live in a separate time zone and the only way out is throe a vail that opens once a year" she said making shore he understood.

"And when will it open next?" Naruto asked.

"in a few days" she said waiting a moment "and there's one other thing. When I said we live in a different time zone I mean out there one month is one year here"

now that got his attention "What the hell!? There's no way I'd agree to that crap! What about all of you?"

"Naruto you would be safer out there then in the nations away from any dangers" said tsunade thinking about the Akatski and danzo's root "And the chance to find family and so happiness from this mess makes it better because all I want is for you to be happy somehow" she said crying thinking shill never see him again but knowing he could be happy gave her hope.

Naruto thought about it and understood she wasn't taking this better then he was so he pulled her into a hug thinking it's what they both needed now "I'll miss you granny"

...end flashback...

The day he left was a sad day for many, all his friends were there to say there goodbyes along with giving him there parting gifts. It was a surprise to see sasuke there to, it terns out while he was recovering he realized what he did was crazy and how it cost him dearly so he gave naruto a scroll on fire jutsu.

Jiraiya and Tsunade gave him his inheritance knowing heed need it. It consisted of scrolls on jutsus along with some money and some books on sealing jutsu all which the sage sealed in a scroll for safe keeping.

Kakashi was there apologizing for not being a good sensei but told him the secret of the clone technique.

Sakura was crying, so Naruto comforted her saying it wasn't her fault so she promised she would get stronger for him

With everything packed and the goodbyes and hugs were given he left to the port town in wave where he met old man Tazuna to his surprise seeing the brig named after him.

they where all happy to see him but depressed from hearing about what happened but Naruto cheered them up when he told them where he was going so Tazuna helped him get a sailing bot and told Naruto how to get to the vail from the story's he heard.

So Naruto staid the knight before his journey and finely read the letter from his dad.

-dear Naruto-  
If your reading this then my worst fears came true and I'm dead I'm sorry if I sealed the kyuubi in you but I could never ask anyone els to use there child.  
And that's why I trusted you, I knew that if anyone could handle the fox it was you but I had many enemies so I gave you the last name of our allies the uzimakie's but I fear the villagers might not understand and I won't blame you if you hate me.  
so I'm hopping you'd find your way to your mothers home you see son your mother wasn't human I met her when I was patrolling outside the village from reports of bandits. by the time I got there half of them was already beaten and that's when I met her I knew she was different when I first lade eyes on her but I could tell she was a good person.  
So after it was dealt with I walked her to the village she told me she came here on vacation after hearing about this "triangle" at first I was skeptical Until she showed me her shapeshifting that she used to blend in along with other things she could do.  
She explained how she was something called a crystal gem from some place called beach city and they protected humanity that was good enough for me, we spent time together and she was something special I never met anyone like her and each day we got closer at first we just hung out and later we started dating. She always found someway to make me smile and that's how I fell in love with her and her with me then one day this went on for three month's until one day she told me she was pregnant, at first we were both shocked and frightened about being parents but that was soon replaced with joy more so your mother but she told me that to give birth to you she would have to give-up her physical for so I quickly tried to find a way to help her and with my research I developed a seal around it I'm hoping it works and you'll have a mother there for you just no that I love you and I hope you have a great life -love your father Minato Namikaze-

Naruto finished he re-read it twice with tears in his eyes. this just gave him more questions, he wasn't human so what was he then? what's a crystal gem? Whey did she leave? And were the heck was this beach city!?

Naruto rubbed his head irritated "This crap is just crazy" he decided it was better to sleep know and figure this out later

...time skip...

It had been days sense he set sail and found his way throe the vail in time and not so surprisingly he was lost after that. Seriously he was no sailer but it did give him time to go over all the books and scrolls he got plus the clone jutsu helped loads shame it couldn't help right know.

Naruto stands at the front of the boat to look around "Ok" he spins the map around trying to read it then pulled out binoculars to look further ahead "I'm so-o-o lost, I mean what was I thinking learning how to sail overnight? This is ridicules" he said, he had no idea where he was and he wasn't anywhere close to his destination and he couldn't sail around forever, was it to much for his dad to leave something on how to get to beach city or whatever?.

He searched some more about to give in until he saw something in the distance. He turned the boat and sailed closer, it took some time but he eventually was close enough so he looked again to see, a spiral shaped tower, in the middle of the ocean? He thought it was an island, maybe there might be people who can help him! he gathered his things and sailed closer and closer to the tower until he heard running water like a waterfall Naruto tried to get a better look but soon regretted it because it was an island but it was below a huge waterfall surrounding it!

Naruto tried to turn the boat around and sail away but he was already being pulled in by the currant "Oh come on! Can't I get a break already!" he was running out of ideas but one. He thought he could reach the ledge so he grabbed his things and got ready- "I really don't want to do this" -and jumped "Oh Craaap!"

...p.o.v. Change...

Four people had just appeared on top of a platform in front of the tower the first was a toll maroon colored woman with dark cube shaped hair waring a black and crimson bodysuit with big thick shads covering her eyes, she was called garnet.

The second who was called pearl was a slander cream colored woman with a pointed nose and a pearl like her name on her forehead, she was waring clothes that made her look like a ballerina,

The third was a short woman was amethyst with bright lilac skin and long pail lavender hair waring an off shoulder tank top and black leggings with star shaped cut outs and if you noticed she had an amethyst gem on her chest like her name sake.

The fourth was Steven universe he was the shortest of the group a young boy with curly black hair waring a salmon-pink t-shirt with a yellow star in the center with blue jeans and sandals along with waring a burger on his back. He looked up "wow, the sea spire" he said amazed at the site.

The other three on the other hand looked distort at the condition it was in there was pieces falling of for crying out loud!

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago" said pearl clearly upset at the mess.

Garnet observed the area "I'm sensing structural instability" she said in a calm tone.

Steven looked over the edge "oh ya that's never good" he said not noticing the ground beneath him was cracking.

But pearl did "Steven!" she called out.

The ground broke off and Steven was about to fall but he was quickly rescued by pearl and carried back to the group.

Pearl was holding him close "alright hold on, were taking Steven back" she said holding him tighter.

"oh my akin stomach" came a sound from Stevens bag so he pulled out a stuffed toy "Oh mr queasy ha-ha" he laughed playing with it.

Pearl didn't look amused "Steven! This place is your heritage, I want you to stay and help but you really got to take this seriously, can you do that Steven?"

Steven gives her a thumbs up "You got it dood" he said with a funny face.

Pearl narrows her eyes "yes" she knew she would regret this "Know let's go we can't wait for any surprises" she said trying to get back on track.

Amethyst waves her of "psh, what could happen out here? Where in the middle of the ocean"

"Oh Craaap!" yelled a voice above them.

They all looked up shocked to see a sailing boat fall down the waterfall but they all had there eyes on what looked like a boy jumping to them but almost failed if he hadn't grabbed the ledge.

"He needs help!" said Steven running to him but garnet stopped him so she could do it. She walked to the boy and pulled him up.

"Oh thank kami I made it!" he said before realizing there was other people with him "um hi"

They all got a better look at him, he was a short boy waring an orange jumpsuit with blond hair with white tips blue eyes with tanned skin mixed with some other color that seemed familiar to them and on his face was what looked like whiskers.

"Hi!" said Steven answering him.

but pearl was suspicious "who are you? And what are you doing here!?" she demanded.

Naruto looks at the pale woman "you know it's rude to ask for someones name without giving your own first right?"

Pearl flushes in embarrassment at his words while Amethyst chuckles at her "well I'm pearl"

"Garnet" she said no point in hiding it.

"yo name Amethyst" said the short one

"and I'm Steven!"

"Oh! Well I'm Naruto uzimakie the most unpredictable ninja ever, believe it!" said Naruto in confidence.

Steven went star eyed at the clam "Wow your a ninja!?"

"Ha you bet!" Naruto said proudly.

Pearl narrowed her eyes at the self proclaimed ninja "yes that's all well and good but that doesn't explain why your here"

Garnet finally put him down "I was just trying to find directions thinking this was an island but when I got close I saw the waterfall but I was already being pulled in so I jumped" he said nerves from the look she was giving him but his eyes widen "Oh no" he said looking over the edge "Oh come on! that was my boat and now I'm trapped here!? I mean a tower at the bottom of a waterfall in the middle of the ocean? Who dose that!?" he said sagging his shoulders "how am I going to get to land know"

Steven couldn't stand seeing him upset, Steven could tell Naruto was nice so he walks up to him "Hey it's alright, if you want we can take you to land" he said paring Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's spirit was back in an instant "Really!? You can help my?"

Amethyst shrugs "Shore don't see why not"

But pearl was still suspicious "Amethyst we don't know anything about him he can't just come with us" she looks to the leader "Garnet say something"

Garnet contemplates this fast "enough look we don't have time to debate about this it going to be midnight soon so we need to get to the top of the sea spire now"

Pearl considers this and sighs in defeat "Oh alright" she looks at Naruto "but I'm watching you" she said giving him the watching gesture.

Naruto was trying to be patient with her but if she was going to be this way then so be it. He razes his arms "hey I'll behave so don't get all grumpy with me pointer nose"

Pearl stuttered "po-pointer nose!?"

Naruto chuckled "Ya careful were you point that thing before you pock someone's eye out" he said making her glair more.

Except Amethyst who could barely hold her laughter "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Pointer nose haven't that of that one" she said giving him playful punch to the arm "your alright kid" he had spunk she liked that.

Garnet had enough of the distraction "enough we need to move know"

They all nodded and fallowed her and pearl was keeping a closer eye on the boy.

They all ran over to a gap in front of the tower entrance but garnet signaled them to stop.

Amethyst didn't see a problem "What's the holdup? We can clear this easily"

"Ya I can jump that no problem" said Naruto getting ready to do just that.

But garnet holds him down "no the magic that sustaining the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below" she warned so she picks up a large rock surprising Naruto how strong she is and hopes she's not as strong as granny but steps back when she throws it and it stops mid flight being pulled straight down below.

"a killer vortex wow" he said summing it up "Shore why not, just some more crapy luck and I can say this is a bad day. And that's saying something"

"language" scolded pearl.

"what? Can you honestly say my lucks been great today?" asked Naruto.

Pearl didn't answer realizing his point "so we can't jump?" she said getting back on topic.

Steven has an idea "oh wait" he said putting the bag down and opening it.

"that's a backpack?" asked Naruto finding it strange.

"it's not just a backpack. It's a cheeseburger backpack!" Steven cheered.

Naruto razed an eyebrow confused "what's a cheeseburger?"

Steven and Amethyst were both shocked by this "how can you not know what that is" she asked.

Naruto shrugged not seeing the big deal "we never had something like that back home" he said noticing Steven tying together two shirts "what are those for?" he asked him.

Steven showed him "they were for keeping warm but check it out" he said tossing one end throe the hole above the door on the other side. Steven holds on tight taking a deep breath and jumps.

"Steven!" the three shouted in horror.

Steven was dangling and getting deeper "He's getting sucked down" said amethyst.

"We have to do something!" said Naruto watching with anticipation but stops when he sees a determined look like his.

Steven runs up the wall "cheeseburger backpack!" he cried outreaching the top and faced the others showing them he's fine but tried to hide the sweat and panicked look.

Naruto looked impressed "not bad"

"Steven waitago!" cheered amethyst but the other two didn't shore her enthusiasm "common guys" she said pulling a whip out of her chest.

Naruto at first thought it was a jutsu until he saw her, gem? Naruto grabs his jacket.

Amethyst repeats the proses and grabs the other two "Steven style" she cheers and gets them across.

Pearl was the first to recover from her stopper "never do that again" she told him.

"sorry" said Steven but notice Naruto wasn't with them and sees he was still there "guys what about Naruto!?"

Amethyst looks back "whoops"

Naruto calls out "don't worry, I got this!" he puts his fingers in a cross sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled and the others are amazed when they see more of him appear in puffs of smoke.

"Alright guys! You know what to do" said the real Naruto so the others all jumped up landing on each others shoulders. Then they tilted forward to reach the other side but they were starting to be pulled down so the main Naruto quickly grabs onto there backs and uses them like a human ladder.

When he reaches the top he sighs in relief "thanks guys" he said dispelling the jutsu. He looks to see the shocked faces of the others "what?"

"h-how did you do that?" asked Pearl.

"that was awesome!" said Amethyst.

Garnet staid silent but wonders the some.

"I told you I was a ninja" said Naruto.

Steven was exited "that was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that pleas!"

Naruto looked at him "you already have plenty of guts with that stunt"

"yes and I think we should move on" said Garnet ruffling his hair and moving onward followed by Amethyst.

Pearl past him "it was pretty great" she told him, then looks at Naruto "I guess you did ok to" and moved with the boys close behind.

They enter the tower and find it in bad condition "oh it's worse then outside" said pearl pointing out the damage.

"what is this place anyway?" Naruto asked what was bugging him.

Pearl decides to hummer him "this is the lunar sea spire back in it's hey day it was an o-aces for gems on earth" she said proudly "it's abandon now but if we can get the Luna goddess statue to the top we can save it!"

Naruto was more interested in the first part "Gems?"

Pearl could hear the hope in the question "yes were gems, do you know about them?"

"well not really only the name" Naruto said looking around thinking hill find answers.

"So Naruto where are you from?" Steven asked wanting to know more about the cool ninja.

At first Naruto didn't want to say, but he wasn't in the nations anymore so there was no point "I came from the elemental nations"

"Where's that?" asked Steven never hearing of such a place.

Naruto remembered that they might not no about it his way "Well you people now it as the bermuda triangle"

Amethyst was listening in "The Bermuda triangle, man we haven't been there in forever"

Steven was exited "Wow there's an island there!"

"Last we checked it's civilization was just getting started" said garnet "And that was centuries after we cleared out all the gem technology"

"gems made it?" asked Naruto.

"No the triangle had already possessed a time anomaly" garnet stated "Gem scientists had enhanced it as to extend there research so they could develop more in a short time span"

They see the confused look on Steven "One month out here, one year in there" said Naruto.

"Oh" Steven said.

"Your pretty far from home" said Amethyst.

"Yes which begs the question what your doing outside of the triangle" said pearl "you know about the time difference"

Naruto didn't want to tell them about the fox or his banishment so he decided to tell them the half truth "I came out here to look for my mom"

"Your mom?" asked Steven.

"Ya my dad died the day I was born so I've been on my own for as long as I can remember" said Naruto with the others listening intently "I was told recently that my mom was alive and I gotten a letter left by him telling me where mom was and who she might be so I want to find her so maybe I won't have to be alone anymore"

The gems actually felt bad for him Amethyst could understand being alone for so long before meeting rose.

Steven understood wanting a mom and hoped Naruto would find his

and pearl felt guilty for opening wounds, she may not trust him but she wasn't heartless "I'm sorry"

"It's alright you didn't know" Naruto said.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Steven.

"Ya the letter said mom was from some place called beach city" explained Naruto not seeing the surprised looks on the gems.

"Really? That's my home!" said Steven exited that he could help him.

"It is? That's awesome! maybe you can help me get there" said Naruto exited to have his luck changing.

Garnet nodes her head "We can help you as soon as where done here"

Naruto jumps into action "Then what are we waiting for let's go!"

"Ya" cheered Steven.

They go hire up the tower until pearl finds a headless four armed statue "oh this use to have a had" she said upset "oh Steven once we get the Luna statue in place we can restore all this to it's former glory" she said with hope until some strange looking creatures crawled from behind it.

"Ek!" cried pearl in fright pulling out a spear and cutting down the statue throwing it over the edge

"What was that?" asked Steven.

"Crystal shrimp" answered pearl.

"Man you guys have strange thing out here" said naruto

"You guys!" called out Amethyst who went ahead with Garnet "We got a problem!"

The other three run up the stairs pearl gasped seeing the hole floor covered with crystal shrimp "It's an infestation, and we have to pass thro there to get to the top" she said.

Naruto doesn't see the problem "There bugs so we can squish them" he said about to grab one.

But pearl grabs him "Don't touch them there shards are deadly" she warned.

Naruto steps back "So is there a way to do this"

He watches as pearl makes images "Amethyst if you go over there and use your spin attack" she said projecting an image of the gem in question on the other end of them doing the motion.

"And garnet if you can go up here and hit this spot" said pearl putting her image above them.

"And Naruto maybe you can use your clones to spook them back" she continued with his image before making one of herself "I can use-

"Bagel sandwich!" cried out Steven throwing food out that actually attracts the shrimp.

"Brilliant" praised Garnet.

"All right" said Amethyst.

Naruto turns to pearl "well are you going to finish explaining you big plan?" he asked retorecly.

Pearl was speechless "I-how-" she walks up to Steven "How did you know that would work?"

"Well if I was a shrimp that's what I would door" explained Steven.

Amethyst ruffle his hair "You are a shrimp" she said moving on.

Naruto thought about it "I would move If it was ramen" he said fallowing.

"I would just like everyone to know, my plan would have worked" said pearl in defense.

"Ya shore, whatever you say" joked Naruto.

The group pass an archway to see a gap in there way they were moving further but was stopped by Garnet "Watch out!"

The wall burst open releasing all the water behind it making a fast flowing river "Great now there's this mess" said Naruto who at this point wasn't shocked anymore "So ideas anyone?" he asked.

They all stared right at Steven even Naruto seeing what he would do next "What, me?" said Steven noticing there looks.

"Whatov you got?" asked Garnet

"Come on" said Amethyst "Cheeseburger backpack!, cheeseburger backpack!," she chanted for him "Come on pearl" she said.

Pearl decides it might work "Well alright" so she joins in

"You to ninja your part of this now" said amethyst"

Naruto shrugs thinking why not "Cheeseburger backpack yeah!" he doesn't even know what that is.

Steven looks thro his backpack and pulls out "A raft!" he pulls the string inflating it.

"Wo" they said.

"Don't think we got that back home" said Naruto.

"Steven that's so sensible" pearl said proudly.

Steven throws it in but Naruto saw the problem "But what about the-" he was to late as it already landed but as soon as it did it flowed away and down the waterfall "-currant" they all awed upset at the fail until Garnet used her strength to nock over a support beam making it a bridge "Good idea anyway Steven" she said crossing with the rest.

"Ya we can't all be winers" said Amethyst.

"Ya as someone with more fails then most" said Naruto cheering him up "you get an F for effort"

That confused Steven "Is that good or bad?"

Naruto laughed "Guess you'll find out"

They climbed the last flight of stairs and after a long trip have finally reached the top.

Naruto looked around him and now that's his life wasn't in danger it all looked... kind of beautiful "This place is just...wow"

They walk up to an object in the center "We made it" said an exited pearl "The padistool" she looked up "And the moon is over head, it's not to late to save this pice of history" she said shaking with anticipation.

Naruto shook his head "Man is she always like this?"

"pleas, she's just getting started" answered Amethyst.

Garnet looked to Steven "Steven the statue"

Steven put down the burger to look for it but seconds pass steven looked thro other pockets and Naruto didn't like the worried look on his face "Did you check your back pocket?"

"Ya Steven what's the holdup?" Amethyst asked

Steven stoped shuffling thro the backpack "I don't have it" he said nervously "I must have left it on the bed"

The gems were distressed by this and Naruto looked worried. The gems looked up at the moon seeing they don't have much time left "There's-there's no time" said pearl.

"It's official, leaving the triangle cursed me!" Naruto said panicking at the Implications, even he knew what was going to happen.

"Wait! I have an idea" Steven called pulling out a stuffed toy.

"Your kidding me" said Naruto with pearl agreeing with him.

But Amethyst thinks about it "Could that work?"

Naruto thought about it more "Is there a rule that says we can't?"

They all look to Garnet even Naruto being around long enough knowing she's the leader hoping for her insight but all she did was shrug her shoulders humming un-shore.

Steven puts it slowly on the padistool and steps back. A light shines from the moon and everyone watches in aw as its rising up in the air but then it starts shaking before exploding "Ah!" the shouted in shock.

Naruto looked at the mess "I guess there was a rule about that"

The sea spire started shaking and Naruto could see the ocean closing in on them. Everyone was trying to stand from the quaking "Everyone keep steady" said Garnet before Amethyst knocks her down.

Steven looked around scared "No,no,no"

When the ocean was close enough the ground beneath the foot started falling apart "Alright that terra's it!" shouted Naruto thinking this was it "Sailing SUCKS!" and that was the last word before they were swallowed up by the sea.

It was seconds later until Steven was the first to burst out of the water with everyone els close behind.

Steven looked around sadly at the vast ocean "this is all my fault, I broke it"

"No Steven, the spire was falling apart when we got here" said pearl trying to be supportive "you've done everything well under presor, you did great"

Amethyst waved at him "Ya two outa four of your ideas worked" she said "That's fifty percent"

Naruto smiled at how much they were supporting him and wished others back home was like that. He swam up to the half gem "Steven kids like you and me still have much to learn. I thought I knew enough to understand myself but I soon realized I barely scratched the surface, so what what you need to do is take the failed moments from today and make it a success tomorrow"

Steven and the others speechless at his wisdom "Wo, that was deep" said Amethyst

the corners of Garnets mouth made a smile "Yes Naruto that was well said" and it made Steven feel better "Ya your right, we can't all be winners"

The water next to them started bubbling and they were thinking it was al threat but they calmed down when they saw it was the yellow raft they lost at the waterfall

They paused for a moment not believing it survived Naruto pointed at it "See one fail became a success"

"Woooo!"Steven cheered razing his arms. Everyone climbed on to the raft with three of them cheering "Cheeseburger backpack, cheeseburger backpack, cheeseburger backpack"

Then Garnet decides to give them the bad news "It's a three hour paddle back home"

The clearing stopped at this but Steven try's to bring back moral "Wet bagel anyone?" he said pulling it out of the backpack.

"I do!" said Naruto believing he might as well it was going to be a long trip anyway.

...three hours later...

After a long paddle they finally come to a dock on land "Finally! Real land" said Naruto.

"Yes I suppose it is good to be back" said pearl.

Steven ran in front of Naruto "See beach city just like I promised" he said gesturing his arms to the town.

Naruto looked at it "Like there was ever any doubt?" he walks forward before facing the group "Listen I know me jumping into your mission wasn't in the plan, but I just want to say... Thanks, for everything and for showing me an exiting adventure"

"Ya it's no problem little dood you were a good hang" said Amethyst.

"Well is suppose you warrant...so bad" pearl confessed.

Steven asks what was on his mind "What will you do when you find your mom?"

Naruto stopped smiling he, hadn't thought about it "I don't know part of me wants to ask her where she's been but the bigger part just wants to hug her knowing I have family out here"

Garnet nodded at the answer "Well all the same we wish you luck"

Naruto smiles again "I'll try, and agin thanks for the ride" he walks away waving.

"No problem the crystal gems are always willing to help!" steven said proudly.

Naruto froze at the name 'it couldn't be' he slowly faces them agin "Y-your the crystal gems?" he said narvesly.

The gems were confused "Yes Why, do you know us?" said pearl wondering what was into him.

Naruto was feeling hopeful "Ya my moms a crystal gem!"

"WHAT!" they all shouted in shock this boys mother was one of them, how?

"But that's impossible! If that was true then they would've had to give up there physical form" said pearl trying to think of an explanation.

Naruto was ready with the answer "My dad developed a seal to prevent that, you can take a look yourselves I have his notes"

Steven was more surprised "Does that make you a half gem like me?"

Naruto looked at him confused " your Half-gem?"

"Ya my mom was a gem and my dads human" explained Steven so he pulls up his shirt to show him a rose quorets gem on his navel.

Naruto's eyes widen seeing it "So that's normal?" he said clenching his chest again.

"Ya" steven said confirming it.

Garnet steps forward after getting over her shock and remembering a few thing from the mission "You have one on your chest don't you?" seeing the shocked look on Naruto's face confirmed her suspicion "Every time you saw us use are gems you instinctively clench your chest"

Naruto didn't know what to say, It was true he had it forever and did everything to hide so the villagers didn't think he was a demon. Only a few people close to him knew and they kept it secret.

Steven has an idea "Wait if he's like me then he has the same gem as his mom!"  
He said Interesting everyone "so whatever gem he has that's who his mom is!"

"Of corse now we can settle this" said pearl sighing in relief.

"Come on man open that jacket up" encouraged Amethyst wanting to know herself.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see and Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket. He hesitated from worrying after hiding it so long but looking at them, there was no going back so he opened it.

The crystal gems gasped because what they saw was the last gem they ever expected.

It was an Amethyst gem.

One by one they all looked at the shocked gem in question "Oh wow" Garnet said.

End

Well there you go chapter one might not be my best but I hope you like it. Now I'm not abandoning any of my other story's but I am writing other ones because there was ideas that are on my mind and I just want to express them. So pleas review any flames will be ignored and I'll see you next time tell then.

Yutch out 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy hutch here and I'm back! Ok first of all I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. I have three reason the first is writers block sense the first chapter I've been trying to figure out where to go from there the second is the weapon, I was thinking of weather to use something different or like amethysts. And third motivation I haven't been in the writing mood for a bit but don't worry I solved all three problems! So without further adu here it is (I don't won naruto or Steven universe)

Gem glow

Naruto was laying on a beach char looking up at the sky thinking about his situation. It's been three days sense he arrived in beach city, and from what he's seen so far it's a peaceful place so that's good plus he accomplished his second goal and found the crystal gems during the sea spire fiasco ,Two out of three!, and the third he kind of found his mother, why kind of?. Because the reaction had a lot to be desired for.

...flashback...

All the gems were frozen in shock first someone literally dropped in on there mission don't get them wrong he was good company but then he drops the bombshell that one of them was his mother and if that wasn't enough it was the last one they expected.

Naruto looked back and forth between his gem and amethysts he had a dozen thoughts going through his head shock, joy, confusion. This is who he was looking for? but he remembered something about shape shifting and considering where he came from nothing should really surprise him anymore

Amethyst still looked shocked trying to comprehend the news when Naruto brought her out of her stupor "mom?" she looked at him seeing the hope in his eyes.

"no way"

Naruto stood there repeating mentally what she said "excuse me?"

Amethyst puts her hands up "look I'm flattered but there's no way where related"

Naruto looked back and forth from her gem and his "not related? Thats funny it looks like we have the exact same gem on the exact same part of our body's!" he pointed to his chest.

But Amethyst shook her head "it must be some other amethyst because it can't be me"

She could see the hope draining from his eyes "but it has to be you! I have instructions that told me-"

"Look it's not me! Sorry for wasting your time" she turned to the other gems who haven't said a word "it's been a long day some I'm gonna be in my room piling junk, night" she said walking away.

Pearl could see the hurt look on naruto's face "but Amethyst I think he's-"

"I said good night!" she yelled storming of.

Naruto stood there, he couldn't believe what just happened everything he'd been through his banishment, leaving home, traveling across the ocean and almost drowned all he went through only to get rejected. He could feel tears coming from his eyes

"Naruto?"

He heard Steven in front worried he must be worried "are you ok?"

he didn't know, was he?

"hey cheer up! It must have been a lot to take in maybe it will brighten up tomorrow" Steven said happily trying to cheer him up.

Naruto smiled at his optimistic attitude, he doubted it was going to get better but he felt better all the same until he remembered another problem "but where am I going to live now?"

"with us" said garnet standing next to him, he didn't even notice "I've spoken with Pearl and sense your a half-gem like steven we think it would be better if you lived in the temple"

Steven had that starry look in his eyes "so he's moving in with us?!"

"for as long as he wants" she said with a strait face.

Naruto was thankful to her but frowned "but what about..." he pointed the purple gems direction.

Garnet walked up to him resting a hand on his shoulder "I know your devastated but things will get better soon"

Naruto didn't look convinced "how can you be sure about that?"

Garnet smiled "trust me" she said adjusting her shades "I can see"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, She could see?

the heck does that mean?

...flashback end...

And sense then he's been here living with them, it hasn't been so bad it was nice and he was learning little bits about everyone Steven showed him all the cool things he has. And pearl? Well they've been getting along better then when they've first met, and as for garnet she did her own thing but she was there for him when need be.

Amethyst on the other hand was another story, there was always tension in the air when they were in the same room together and they haven't even spoken yet.

So now here he was just siting back and relaxing to enjoy the peace and quiet "hey naruto!" or not.

He sat up seeing steven with his contagious smile and couldn't help but smile back "Sup steven?"

"do you want to come to the big donut with me?" steven said wanting to show him around.

"the big donut?" naruto asked.

"Ya! so I can show you the wonders that are donuts and you can meet my friends" steven hoped he could make friends with them to.

Naruto thought about it, it would be nice to see the town and he wasn't against making new friends, some snacks would be a plus "alright I'm sold lets go" he stood up and followed Steven through the town until the reached a small building with a large donut on top.

"where here!" Steven said opening the door for him. naruto looked inside to see all kinds of food and snacks, but his attention was someone behind the counter with her back facing him. From what he could tell it was a short girl with curly blonde hair.

Steven walked up to her "Hi Sadie" Steven greeted.

Sadie turned around "hey Steven" she said and saw naruto "oh! Who's this Steven?" she asked.

Steven gets exited "Sadie this is my new friend naruto, and Naruto this my friend sadie" he introduced.

Naruto waved "yo what's up" he said.

"hi it's nice to meet you, are you new here?" sadie asked.

"ya just moved in a while ago" naruto said.

Steven specified "he lives with me and the gems"

"Really?" she said sadie was about to say more but stopes when they see someone walk in from the back, it was a tall teen with orang-brown hair who was holding a box.

"Lars!" Steven cheers making him stop mid walk.

Lars looked down to see Steven 'oh great' he said quietly not looking to happy to see him he sighs "hey what do you want?"

"just some cookie cats" Steven said "naruto you've got to try them" he walked over to the small freezer with a cat face.

Lars finally notices him "so whats your story if your hanging with him?" he asks.

Naruto just shrugs "a weird one and from what I've seen so far it's going to get weirder but it's nothing new so I'm not complaining"

Lars rises an eyebrow "ya well-"

"NOOOO!" Steven yells making naruto cover his ears.

"this can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" Steven says panicking.

Naruto ran over to him "what's wrong Steven!?" he asks thinking it's an emergency.

Steven runs to Lars and wraps his arms around him "Lars, Lars please tell me I'm dreaming!" he begged him.

but Lars just shakes him of and walks away "he get of I'm stocking here"

"Steven what's the problem!?" naruto asked.

"naruto it's horrible there's no more cookie cats!"

Sadie looks down to him "sorry Steven I guess they stopped making them"

Steven gets back up "stopped making them? why in the world would they stop making cookie cats?"

Naruto introjects "wo wo whats cookie cats? And what's the problem?"

Steven points to an empty freezer "there only the most scrumptious most delishus ice-cream sandwiches ever made" he explains "Don't they have laws for this!" he said dramatically.

Lars started staking "tuff bits man nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with lion lickers" he said looking to another freezer with a lion on it.

"uh, not lion lickers nobody likes them. they don't even look like lions" Steven said.

Naruto looked at the lion lickers and he had to agree they looked like somebody painted them on crudely "ya they look like junk"

Steven huffed "kids these days , I'll tell you what"

"I agree back in my day we just enjoyed good old ice-cream with out all the fancy faces and stuff" naruto said in an old man impression making steven laugh.

Lars chose that time to be jerk "if you miss your wimpy ice-cream so much why don't you make some with your 'magic belly button'" he said walking away laughing.

Steven and naruto glared at him "that's not how it works Lars" Steven said but he got curies so he pulled up his shirt showing his gem and rubbed on it "right?"

It made naruto think to so he unzipped his jacket "well the gems did pull out weapons so maybe we can pull out food" naruto gasped "unlimited supply of ramen!"

The other two see is gem "wait your like Steven?" asked sadie

Naruto nodes "ya thats why I live with Steven and the gems"

Lars recognized the gem "hey isn't that the same one as that chick who keeps wrecking are dumpsters?" he asked in an angry voice.

Naruto sighed "yes that's my "mom"" he said emphasizing the word mom for remembering his problem.

they razed there eyes at the info "her?" they asked.

"apparently so. I only founder her recently" naruto said not liking to talk about it.

"so how did that go?" Sadie asked.

Naruto having enough said bluntly "I don't know, how do you handle finding your long lost mother who you thought was dead all these years but when you find her docent want to even speak to you?"

Sadie and Lars had wide eyes at how awkward it just got "uh... Steven?" sadie said to Steven trying to change the subject.

Steven was hugging the freezer saying sweet words.

"do you wan to take the freezer with you?" she said.

Steven nods so he unplugs it and ties it to his back "ok I'm ready to go thanks guys!" he ran out the door.

Naruto followed "it was cool meeting you guys. Sorry about that hole outburst"

"no-no that's ok we all have bad days" Sadie said.

"sure lets call it that" was the last thing he said before leaving with steven.

"...wow"

"I know right?"

Naruto and Steven were walking back to the temple "hey naruto?"

"ya steven?"

"are you and amethyst ever going to talk to each other?"

naruto crossed his arms "only if she does first" he said with a huff.

"you two have to talk some time" steven said giving him a sad face.

naruto couldn't stand seeing him upset so he quickly caves "garnet was right we can't say no to that face. Fine! I'll try to start a conversation "but" only if she says more then one word to me today"

That seemed to brighten up stevens mood "ok let's go! but first we need to solve the cookie cat crisis" he said running the rest of the way.

"hey wait up!" Naruto quickly ran after him 'I wonder what there up to anyway' he thought.

...12 minutes earlier at the temple...

The gems were in the living room waiting for the boys to get home for a surprise. Amethyst was eating food on the couch while pearl was talking to garnet and they both agreed it was the right time to discuss the elephant in the room.

"Amethyst" pearl called getting her attention

"ya what?" she said with mouth full.

"don't you think it's about time you spoke with naruto?" asked pearl.

Amethyst stops eating to give her an annoyed look "no because we have nothing to talk about"

"you know you can't ignore him forever you have to talk to him some time" pearl said.

Amethyst crosses her arms "only if he does first" she said with a huff.

pearl sighs "your being unreasonable amethyst"

Amethyst stands up "no I'm not! He can't be mine don't you think I would remember heaving a kid?"

Pearl thinks for a moment "actually I remember you taking a trip last year which I specifically told you not to go on" she said glaring at the short gem

Amethyst just shrugs "so? I do stuff like that. What made this time so different?"

"you were gone for 2 and a half months!" pearl yelled "and when we asked where you went you said you didn't know"

"Like I said I woke up in a forest some where, I didn't remember how I got there so I came back" amethyst explains.

"so you can't say you remember him can you?" pearl pointed out.

Amethyst was lost for words trying to argue but wonders if it's true. She can't remember what happened so could naruto be hers? But something made her forget?.

She quickly dashed those thoughts with a comeback "even if he was mine then I wouldn't be here! I would have had to give up my physical for like rose did" she argued.

Pearl expected this answer "actually I've taken the liberty of going over his fathers nots like he suggested. I'm going to have to look into chakra more but I understand enough" she explains to them "apparently the people in the triangle developed a way to manipulate life energy to do many unbelievable things. Narutos father Minato was a seals master so he could do a lot with symbols and from what they say is that naruto already had the physical body from you two so he just needed the gem and life-force so he found a large peace of quiets, imbedded a seal on it which you then swallowed hole. The seal was made so it could absorb something called nature chakra into the gem so you wouldn't lose any of yours" she finished explaining with a sad frown wondering if this could have helped rose stay with them.

Amethyst listened to the explanation and thought more on the possibility but she was to stubborn to except "look it just wouldn't work out ok"

Garnet who was watching finely joined the conversation "you don't think he's the problem do you" she said in a stat of fact tone "it's the problem your having"

"well have you met me? I'm not exactly mom material" amethyst said confessing her thoughts "he's better of without me" she looked away from them "its not like he needs me anyway"

"because you haven't given him or yourself a chance yet" garnet said "you don't even know him or his struggles"

that confused amethyst "what are you talking about?

"naruto try's to hide it but when we ask him about his life before this he leave many things out and wears a fake smile to hide the pain" garnet tells her hoping she would feel something.

"so what can I do give him a hug?" amethyst asks sarcastically but deep down it made her a little concerned.

"talking would be a good start" suggested garnet "you won't be alone, we will help you like we all did with Steven"

Amethyst thought long and herd about it. She's still not convinced but garnet was right maybe they should try first "ok fine I'll try some time today. But no promises"

The other two gems were satisfied with the answer but they started hearing a crawling sound.

"what on earth is that?" pearl asked not knowing they were about to have a bug problem.

...outside with the boys two minutes later...

Naruto and Steven had made it back home to the temple. Steven opened the front door "hey guys you won't believe thi-" he was cut of by a shriek and tacked to the ground by a monster that to naruto looked like some kind of centipede it tries to bite Steven but naruto reacted by spin kicking it of him. It gets back up and was about to attack naruto but stopes when its caught by a whip they look forward to see amethyst wielding the weapon "sup Steven, sup...naruto you ok?" she said the last part awkwardly. Amethyst throws it across the room.

First naruto was surprised she actually spoke to him but him and Steven take bigger notice at the whole place covered in the bugs with the other gems fighting them from pearl with her spear attacking them like it was a dance and garnet just tearing them apart with her gantlets.

Naruto saw three of them crawling towards him so he pulled out two kuni and kicked back the one in front, slashed the next twice, stabbed the third and finally through the at the first making them all puff at once "nailed it" he said with a sly grin.

Steven however didn't seem bothered by them at all "cool what are these things?" he asked setting the freezer down

Pearl picked one up and held it tightly "sorry boys will get these centipeedls out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple"

Naruto fought of more "great this is going to be a real pain to deal with"

Steven got a closer look at it "aw.. you don't have to get rid of um, they really cool"

Naruto noticed the centipeedl in time to pull Steven out of the way to avoid getting spat on. Naruto looked on the ground seeing the spit was acid melting a hole in the floor "...they've gotta go"

Amethyst puffed another one but couldn't find a gem "um guys, these things don't have gems"

"that means there must be a mother somewhere nearby" garnet said punching a centipeedl without looking.

Pearl thought for a moment "we should probably find it before someone gets hurt"

Steven gets exited "O, O, can I come? Can I, can I"

"ya if there's a bigger one running around there's no way I'm letting it hurt any innocent people" naruto said wanting in on the action.

But pearl disagreed "boys until you learn to control the power in your gems will take care of protecting humanity. ok?" she said finally snapping the neck of the centipeedl she was holding.

"what!?" naruto cried in outrage "I've had training before and I've been in plenty of fights. what makes this any different?"

Garnet razed her hand to him "naruto things aren't like back in your homeland. There different now. I've seen you train at night and these gem monsters are going to need more then your brawling style to take them down" she said.

Naruto thought about it and he did admit he didn't really have a good style form if memory from his sparing matches with sasuke was anything to go by.

Naruto sighs "fine. but the moment I get the hang of my powers I'm going to kick some series butt!"

garnet chuckled at his determination "all the more reason to unlock the power of your gem"

Steven wasn't feeling there enthusiasm "oh man" he sighed in defeat.

Naruto heard more of them "oh no, it's in the fridge!" he pointed.

"hu?" steven seeing he was right "hey Get out of there" he chased it away "go on shoo, shoo" he looked in the fridge "they got into everything. Not cool"

Naruto chased it and with garnets help it was gone but he noticed the cabinets open "one of the must have gotten up there to"he was about to close it but stopped, shocked buy what he found "ramen!" he cheered in joy. He turned around and Steven got his treat to "cookie cats how did you get these? I thought they stopped making them"

Pearl smiled at there happy faces "well we heard that to and we remembered naruto talking about his ramen, and sense there you twos favorite-"

"-we went out and stole a bunch!" amethyst said climbing on the counter.

Pearl gave an iratated growl remembering the situation they left her in "I went back and paid for them"

Garnet faded away her gantlets "the whole thing was my idea"

"it was everyone's idea" amethyst said trying to get some credit

"not really"

Naruto walked up to them with his mouth full "sorry I wasn't listening what's happening?" he said holding three finished ramen cups and was in the middle of his forth.

Pearl was was shocked "how did you eat those so fast? We didn't even notice"

Naruto swallows and just shrugs "I love my ramen, so sue me" he said taking another large bite.

Pearl turns to amethyst "he's definitely yours" the purple gem just ignores her but secretly looks at naruto

Pearl sighs at there behavior "all that matters is that the boys are happy"

Steven started to sing.

~Oohhhhh!~

~he's a frozen treat with an all new taste~

~cause he came to this planet from outer space~

~a refugee from an interstellar war~

~but now he's at your local grocery store~

~cookie cat~

~he's a pet for your tummy~

~cookie cat~

~he's super duper yummy~

~cookie cat~

~he left his family behind~

~cookie caaaaat~

"now available at gurgens of route 109"

Everyone cheered and laughed for Stevens performance enjoying is akatinol singing.

Naruto gave hime a thumbs up "awesome Steven"

"I cant believe you did this. I'm going to save these forever" Steven said "right after I eat this one" he tore open the wrapper "hello old friend" he took a bite out of the ice-cream wavering the taste "I'm going to eat the ears first" he was enjoying it so much he didn't now his gem was glowing.

"um Steven you glowing" naruto said pointed at him.

Steven pulled his shirt up to checkeing his navel seeing he was right "my gem!"

"quick try and summon your weapon" ushered amethyst.

"I dont know how" Steven said. His gems glow started to fade "ugh! It's fading how do I get it to come back !?" he asked jumping on the spot.

Pearl instructed him calmly "just breath try not to force it" from the look on his face it didn't seem to be working.

"ya and try not to poop yourself ether" amethyst teased.

"please don't" garnet said.

naruto disused to help "Steven just focus your energy and channel it through your gem. Try not to panic and try to think clearly on what you want" he said seeing if his training with chakra would help.

but it didn't it glowed a bit brighter for a second but it all stopped seeing this Steven sat on the ground all dispersed "oh I almost had it that time" he said putting his cookie cat back in it's wrapper.

Naruto kneels to his level "sorry man, I thought that would help" he said sighing "but I guess I shouldn't even try when I don't even know how"

"it's ok there were other close calls like this before" Steven said reassuringly.

It made naruto wonder "how exactly does it work?"

Steven asked the gems "can one of you just explain to us how to summon a weapon"

Pearl gets exited "O ~I'll go first~" she volunteers razing her hand.

...at pearls cherry blossom tree...

Naruto and Steven were sitting in front of pearl under a cherry blossom tree to learn how to summon there weapons.

"pay attention to these petals boys" she said gesturing to the falling petals "a petals dance seems simplified, but it's being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet"

"with hard work and you can master the magical properties of your gems and preform your own dance" pearl showed them by summoning her spear slamming it to the ground in triumphant glory and catching a cherry blossom in her hand "Like so"

Steven looked at her not really understanding what she said.

"um... Ok we could do that I guess" naruto said not doing any better "will do that but until then it's time move on" they stood up ready to leave "so who's next in teaching us?" he asked pearl.

"Oh that would be amethyst" pearl answers.

"oh great... Her" naruto grumbled.

Pearl heard this and frowned "Steven why don't you go on ahead I need to say something to naruto"

Steven nodded "ok" he ran of but quickly came back for the petals and ran again.

One pearl knew he was gone she spoke "naruto I know thing haven't been comforting for the both of you in the past few days but what I do know is that today's going to be different"

"really and how do you know that?" naruto asked unconvinced.

Pearl just smiled at him "I just do" she changed her look to a reassuring on "you just need to give each other a chance and try"

Naruto considered her words and just walked away in thought.

Pearl watched him leave. 'I did my part now it's all up to the two of them' she thought.

End of part one.

Ok that's it right know I hope it was ok for all of you the reason it's in two parts is because I thought I left you waiting to long so I gave you that. But don't worry I'm half way don with part two so expect that soon because part two will reveal narutos weapon until then.

Yutch out. 


End file.
